


Hades and Persephone

by mikeellee



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Age Difference, Age Play, Ambition, BAMF!women, F/M, Inspired by Hades and Persephone (Hellenistic Religion & Lore), Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 14:23:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17624063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikeellee/pseuds/mikeellee
Summary: Zeus is often worried about chasing skirts. Poisedon is also chasing skirts.And those two hardly do any good to humanity, so, it´s up to a certain nymph to change this story.You thought you knew the tale of Hades and Persephone?





	Hades and Persephone

N/A: So in this au I will take out the incest element as Hades and Kore(Persephone) are related because thanks Marvel we have creepy love story enough for Kurt.

In the meadows of the great forest, the first created by her mother and the only place where nymphs are untouched by the gods, a young nymph ponders about the news about the war.

Titans and Gods did face each other and now there´s the consequences, the sequels of each battle and consequence that no one was prepared. Zeus makes himself and his first priority is to eat his first wife and thus allowing the birth of Athena, who is a goddess of justice in name as she often sides with the male gods.

Well, one nymph likes to be fair and understand that maybe Athena does not have as much of voice as she wishes to. Is a boy´s club and they dictated the rules.

"Which proves to be a bad move" this one nymph exclaimed to no one. Exasperated as the men in charge proves to be inefficient in their jobs.

Zeus, a tittle Xavier created to himself, is more preoccupied with chasing women and marrying his own sister.

Poisedon, a tittle Warren fancy to himself, is following the same path.

Hades, a tittle Kurt uses to inspire fear and be left alone in the political parties of Olympus, is a man with more mystery than all the others.

Kitty heard stories that her mother, Demeter and her friend (she forgets the title, but the deity lets Kitty uses her real name) Ororo often tells, Hades is this and that, but the few times she saw the man...the stories seem more exaggerated than anything.

"Clearly not a good leader" Kitty ponders tiredly of the mess of horny gods often craft to everyone "I wish I could be a Queen too, then something would be done" Kitty sighs again.

Then it hits her. Well, if she wants to be a Queen of the underworld...she must take matters on her own hands.  
_________________  
Kurt Wagner is the first son of Gaia and Chronos, however, the man clearly does not want to rule gods like his own father, Zeus or how Kurt calls in private, Little Xavier, lives to repeat the same mistakes of their father.

His sister Rogue(not by blood, but by the soul) works with him as Hecate and the man is ever thankful to have at least one sane family member and of course, his beautiful dog.

"Who is the best boy?" Kurt cooes to the golden retriever with 3 heads in their concealed version as every dog needs a nice walk in the park and his domain is not enough for his dog.

Or maybe is because his sister is tired of seeing a giant dog playing with his master.

Whatever the reason may be, Kurt is out of the underworld and a routine is formed, Cerebrus and Kurt would often walk in the most desert part of a forest and have a nice moment of playing the stick and enjoy the view.

No need for security after all Kurt is Hades, people fear him(sometimes is a bit amusing) so what could happen?

"Hi!" a nice nymph shows up and Kurt is surprised by this event, Kurt did have past lovers but Nymphs never even look at him(fear of him, that´s the downside of his title) so if this cute nymph is brave enough to approach him, better not mess this one up.

"Hi" his voice is rough and grave by not being used to speak, sometimes one glare of Hades is more than enough to stop anything or get anything done "what a nice little nymph is doing out here?" Kurt then mentally slap himself by such dumb question.

Kitty merely giggles not minding the dumb question. It is a nice sound, her giggles seem like sweet bells(she is a nymph after all) and she looks so delicate in her soft pink dress. She is by far the most beautiful nymph Kurt ever saw(and the man saw many nymphs even if they were afraid of him)

His dog takes a like on Kitty and starts to lick Kitty hands in approving and now Kurt is a bit at loss, his dog rarely likes anyone that easily.

"Oh, normally my dog, Cerebus does not like people that easily" Kurt mentioned impressed as the dog is being petted by Kitty.

"Ah, I like dogs, they are the best" Cerebrus agrees with the sentiment " But, since you´re here, I´d like to give you a present for taking care of this cutie here" Kitty speaks gently and Kurt agrees, such an innocent nymph wanting to give him a present.

Kitty conjures a flower crown and gave to Kurt, Cerberus seems smart enough to understand the situation but let Kitty proceeds with the gift.

The crown flower is made but only poison Ivy and Kurt is petrified in instants. Kitty picks him up easily. Working in the farm, working in the forest and in magical islands for all her life sure paid off now.

"Hey, Cerberus, can you show me where you and Kurt come from? the first who get me there will win the best crown flowers made by me" Kitty said smiling widely and the dog agrees leading Kitty to the entrance of the Underworld.

And thus it begins the most bizarre and romantic love story.  
_______________________________  
Rogue has her own share of insanity for the past years but her brother being kidnap by a petite nymph and said Nymph wanting to be the Queen of Underworld is a new one.

Follow by her brother being 100% with this situation. Kurt is a bit of leech, but, this is another level in many ways.

"So, Kitty, do you want to be his Queen?" Rogue asked as Kitty is branding Kurt´s hair.

"Yes, I think I would be a great Queen and I like Kurt, he is not a pervert" then side eye at Kurt for a moment "not like Xavier and Warren" that´s a correct affirmation "he cares for the souls that went to his domain and wants to do the job, something rare in our kind, but I think he could use a Queen that knows what she is doing and I can use a king that can make people piss on their pants with a mere look"

Kurt snorts at this and tell the story of the time he makes Hermes piss on his pants again, Rogue thinks is a funny story, but also, has to mention something in regards Kitty´s plan.

"That´s all fine and dandy but ...do you think your mother Demeter will allow this to happen?" And now Kitty stops playing with Kurt´s hair and Rogue realize that no, Kitty never thought about this.

"I don´t want to leave" Kitty replied and it´s so wild as she is the one to kidnap Kurt to his own house, but, Kurt is hardly a normal person and shares the sentiment.

"We can think of something, I know," Kurt thought for a moment and Rogue is not liking the smile that both are sharing "Rogue, do we have pomegranate?"  
_________________________  
Demeter takes the news not so well as she pleaded to Xavier to do something. The man at first didn´t care for Kitty´s safety nor Demeter, but when the woman threatens to let all humanity dies. Xavier went to pick the woman and of course, the plan fails.

"I´ve to share my baby daughter?" Demeter is furious but is the best outcome in this complex situation.  
_______________________  
The other gods know about the real story of Kitty´s kidnapping. And Warren and Xavier can´t help by making fun of Kurt. Is not mainly being kidnapped by a petite nymph such as Kitty Pryde.

"Oh, how the mightiest have fallen" Warren jest "the powerful and fearsome Hades is kidnapped by a petite nymph"

"Where is the powerful Hades? Brother sink that low, if you wanted a wife so much I could introduce you to a nymph" Xavier laughs at Kurt´s face.

"At least my wife gets orgasms unlike yours" Kurt speaks and walks away as their shame is far too great and people are commenting loudly about certain thing Warren and Xavier would prefer to not talk about.  
_____________  
Kitty Pryde is in her throne or to be more exact, she is in his lap, free of any shame or any clothier as Kurt wants to show how much he missed his Queen.

"No, let me show you how much I missed you" Kitty whisper in his ear biting the pointy ears tenderly.

"As you wish"  
_________________  
Changes are being made, Xavier no longer holds all the cards and Warren is no longer the only deity of water.

The underworld also changes in the mortal´s perspectives. As people don´t associate Hades as something evil and cruel(of course, some kings tries to cheat death and Kurt has no problem in let his scary persona out in those occasions)

All this because one Nymph decides she wants to be Queen of the Underworld.

 

 


End file.
